Continuous form paper, which is also known as fanfold paper, as a rule consists of a continuous web of paper having a plurality of forms or sheets of paper wherein the forms are joined by perforated sections which are folded one on top of another in a stack. The continuous form paper which may be single or multi-ply is the preferred recording medium used in printers associated with computers and word processors. In normal operation, one form passing through a printer pulls the next form from a stack of blank forms into the printer. The forms exiting from the printer fold themselves back into a stack usually aided only by gravity.
For low speed printers such an arrangement is usually sufficient, however, even for low speed printers under certain environmental conditions, for example, very low relative humidity, a static charge may build up on the paper and cause the paper to jam in the exit chute of the printer. Jamming of the paper may often result in printer downtime, and possibly in a loss of information.